


Sana

by melodycarat, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, First time writer, M/M, Mention of blood, Super Angst, mention of soonhoon, sorry na agad
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycarat/pseuds/melodycarat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Nararamdaman na ni Seungcheol ang panlalamig ni Jeonghan. alam na niyang makikipaghiwalay ito anumang oras kaya naman humiling siya sa bulalakaw na bigyan siya ng pagkakataong maayos pa ang lahat, ibalik siya sa panahon kung saan siya nagkamali. isang umaga, nagising siya sa araw na napagdesisyunan niyang bumili ng singsing.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sana

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI176  
>  **OPM:** Sana Maulit Muli - Regine Velasquez  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hi! So First time kong magsulat ng Fan Fic kaya pasensya na agad. Sa nagbigay ng prompt na kinuha ko huhuhuhu sana kahit papaano, nabigyan ko ng justic ung prompt mo. Sorry na agad kung hindi! 😭😭

**PANIMULA**

Panibagong araw, panibagong umaga na gumising na naman si Seungcheol na wala sa tabi niya si Jeonghan. Ilang araw, linggo at buwan na ba silang ganito? Gigising siya sa umaga, wala na sa tabi niya si Jeonghan. Magiwan man ito ng agahan sa lamesa para sa kanya pero hindi na ito katulad ng dati na may kasama pang good morning messages at may mga cute na design. May kasama pa itong mainit na kape na may sticky note at “i love you”. Ngayon, pagkain na lamang. Minsan wala pa.

Napatingin si Seungcheol sa kabilang bahagi ng kama niya. Biglang lumitaw ang isang Jeonghan na nakangiting nakatingin sa kanya nang punong puno ng pagmamahal. “Cheollie! Bangon ka na dyan, mahal. Gutom na ako,” sabi nito habang nakasimangot bago lumapit sa kanya para dampian ng isang matamis na halik ang kanyang labi. Hindi naman talaga nagpapahalik si Jeonghan sa umaga lalo na kung hindi pa ito nakakapagtoothbrush, pero nasanay na ata ito sa kakulitan ni Seungcheol kaya kusa na niya itong binibigay.

Napapikit at napangiti naman si Seungcheol at hinintay ang mga labing nakalimutan na niya ang lasa at pakiramdam sa sarili niyang mga labi, ngunit... walang dumating. Walang dumamping mga labi. Sabay ng pagmulat niya ng kanyang mga mata ay ang pagbalik ng realidad. Ang realidad kung saan walang Jeonghan sa tabi niya. Ang realidad kung saan wala na ang mga umagang may halik na dadampi sa labi niya dahil pumasok na ito sa kanyang trabaho.

Bumangon na may pait at sakit na naramdaman si Seungcheol pero pinili niyang hindi na lamang ito indahin. Sa halip, naghanda na lamang siya sa pagpasok. Haharapin na naman niya ang isang araw na puno ng pananabik sa init ng pagmamahal ng kanyang kasintahan. _Jeonghan, ano ba talaga ang nangyari satin?_

Kinahapunan, bago siya umuwi, nakatanggap siya ng isang text.

**_Mahal 🥰:_ ** _Cheol, hindi ako makakauwi ngayon. May kailangan pa akong tapusin dito sa opisina. Wag mo na akong hintayin_

**_Cheol:_ ** _Sige Mahal. Wag mong kalimutan kumain at magpahinga ha? Hihintayin kita bukas ng umaga. Mahal na mahal kita_

**_Mahal 🥰:_ ** _Wag mo na akong hintayin bukas. Magkita na lang tayo sa restaurant sa hapon. Cheol, kailangan na nating magusap._

Nanghina si Seungcheol sa huling text mensahe na nabasa niya. Napatitig siya sa kawalan, habang dinadamdam ang nanunuot na hapdi sa dibdib niya. Hindi niya maitanggi ang nararamdaman niya, na heto na ang katapusan nilang dalawa. _Jeonghan, 5 taon. 5 taon na tayo. Saan ako nagkulang? Saan ako nagkamali?_. Ilan lamang iyan sa mga tanong na bumabagabag kay Seungcheol na hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ding kasagutan. Mga katanungang maaaring mabigyang kasagutan sa pagkikita nila ni Jeonghan bukas. Ngunit, handa na nga ba siya marinig ang katotohan?

  
Kinabukasan, labis ang kaba sa puso ni Seungcheol kaya naman napagdesisyunan niyang hindi muna pumasok sa opisina. Sa gitna ng pagdadalawang isip niyang puntahan si Jeonghan, tinawagan niya ang kaniyang kaibigan.

“Ji! Gustong makipagkita ni Han mamaya. May gusto daw siyang sabihin sakin. Natatakot ako. Ramdam ko na Jihoon. Hihiwalayan na niya ako. Hindi ko kaya! Anong gagawin ko, Ji?”

“Cheol, kumalma ka muna. Huwag ka muna mag-isip. Hindi ka pa naman sigurado diyan. Nasaan ka ba? Pupuntahan kita. Hintayin mo ako dyan,” sabi ni Jihoon sa kabilang linya.

“Nasa bahay ako. Ji, Please.” Nabasag ang boses ni Seungcheol sa huling salita na sinabi niya kaya binaba na lang niya ang tawag at lalong sumiksik sa dulo ng kama niya.Tinaas niya ang kanyang dalawang tuhod palapit sa kanyang dibdib, at sa pag-yakap niya rito ay tuluyan nang kumawala ang mga luhang kanina niya pa pinipigilan.

“Cheol?” tawag ni Jihoon mula sa may bukana ng pintuan ng bahay nila Seungcheol.

Mayroon si Jihoon susi ng bahay dahil dati nila itong apartment ni Seungcheol noong nagaaral pa lamang sila. Umalis lang siya noong nakahanap siya ng trabaho ngunit medyo malayo ito sa apartment nila kaya naiwan ang bahay kay Seungcheol. Dito na din tumira si Jeonghan noong napagdesisyunan ng dalawa na magsama.

Nakakabinging katahimikan lamang ang bumungad sa kanya.

Naglakad na si Jihoon papasok at nakarinig siya ng mahihinang hikbi mula sa bahay. Naglakad siya papunta sa narinig niya at binuksan ang pinto.

Nanlumo siya sa nakita— si Seungcheol na noo’y punong puno ng buhay at pagmamahal, ngayon ay parang kandilang nauupos at nawawalan ng ilaw at init.

Basang basa ang mukha nito dahil sa kakaiyak, nakabaluktot ang katawan na parang bata na nasa isang sulok. Awang awa siya sa kalagayan ng kaibigan.

“Cheol” pagtawag niyang muli. Noon pa lamang siya tiningnan nito. Nilapitan niya ang kaibigan kahit hindi niya malaman kung ano ang dapat na gawin.

“Jihoon, ayaw na ni Jeonghan. Anong gagawin ko? Bakit ganito? May nagawa ba akong kasalanan? Magbabago naman ako para sa kanya. Jihoon, mahal na mahal ko si Jeonghan. Kaya nga inalok ko siya ng kasal a year ago ‘di ba?” halos pabulong na sabi ni Seungcheol habang nakatitig kay Jihoon at tuloy tuloy ang pag-iyak.

Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung anong sasabihin. Alam niya na walang kahit anong salita ang makakabawas sa sakit na nararamdaman ng kaibigan niya ngayon. Kahit siya hindi alam ang sagot sa mga katanungan nito. Tanging si Jeonghan lang ang may alam.

“Cheol, alam nating dalawa na hindi ako ang makakasagot niyan. Tsaka sinabi na ba ni Jeonghan sayo mismo na ayaw na niya?”

“Kailangan pa ba? Araw-araw naman niyang pinaparamdam sakin na may problema. Tiniis ko lahat. Isang taon kong tiniis iyong unti unti niyang panlalamig sakin. Yung mga gabing hindi siya umuuwi dahil may gagawin pa daw siya. Yung mga maiiksing sagot niya sa mga tanong ko. Yung mga tingin niyang alam kong may kulang. Hindi na katulad ng dati. Wala nang kulay. Wala na ang dating sigla nito. Jihoon, ramdam na ramdaman ko sa loob ng isang taon pero pinili kong magbulagbulagan."

"Bakit hindi mo kinausap? Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa kanya Cheol? Baka hindi na kayo umabot sa puntong ito na sirang sira na kayo"

"Akala ko kasi maaayos pa. Na kaya pa namin, na pagsubok lang ito. Pero Jihoon, takot na takot ako. Takot na takot na baka isang araw sabihin na lang niya sakin ang dahilan kung bakit siya naging ganun. Araw-araw, sa loob ng isang taon, dala dala ko ang takot na yan sa puso ko habang pinipilit na isipin na walang problema. Wala kaming problema. At ito na nga, dumating na ang araw na kinatatakutan ko. Jihoon, anong gagawin ko?” lalong lumakas ang hagulgol ni Seungcheol nang bitawan niya ang mga salitang matagal niyang pinilit ibaon sa limot. 

Nakatingin lang si Jihoon sa kaibigan. Pinapanuod kung paano unti unti nang nilalamon ng dilim ang noo’y makulay na buhay nito. _Seungcheol, anong nangyari sayo?_

“Kailangan niyong magusap ni Jeonghan, Cheol. Para sa katahimikan niyong dalawa. Para maisalba pa ang relasyon niyo. Kung gusto mo pa siyang manatili sa buhay mo. Lakasan mo ang loob mo at harapin mo siya mamaya. Kailangan niyo tong dalawa Cheol.”

Papalubog na ang araw nang maisipan ni Seungcheol lumabas ng bahay. Hindi siya makahinga doon. Kanina pa siya iniwan ni Jihoon pero hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin niya magawang kumalma.

 _Dilaw, kahel, asul_. Iyan ang mga kulay na bumabalot sa langit sa mga oras na iyon. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin na parang yumayakap sa kanya tuwing iihip ito ng malakas. Naglalakad-lakad lamang siya. Nakatingala sa langit habang humihingi ng palatandaan. Palatandaan kung dapat na ba niyang kausapin si Jeonghan o hindi pa. _Handa na ba ako?_

Hanggang sa mapadpad si Seungcheol sa harap ng isang simbahan sa loob ng subdibisyon na tinitirahan nila ni Jeonghan. Hindi siya palasimba na tao pero dito siya dinala ng kanyang mga paa. Napapikit na lamang siya. _Ito na ba ang sign na kanina ko pa hinihingi? Lord, eto na ba?_

Pumasok si Seungcheol sa loob at umupo sa pinakadulong bahagi ng simbahan. Nakatitig lamang siya sa unahan. Naramdaman na lamang niya ang sarili na unti-unting lumuluhod at pumikit.

“Lord, alam ko pong hindi ako madalas na nagdadasal pero kakapalan ko na po ang mukha ko at hihilingin sa inyo ang isang pabor. Isa lang po. Isang araw lang. Kahit isang segundo lang po."

"Alam kong imposible pero ibalik niyo po sana ako sa araw kung saan ako nagkamali sa relasyon namin ni Jeonghan. Hindi ko po kayang mawala siya sakin. Itatama ko po ang lahat bumalik lang siya. Bumalik lang kami sa dati. Mahal na mahal ko po si Jeonghan.”

Naramdaman ni Seungcheol ang iilang patak ng luha sa kamay niyang magkadikit sa ilalim ng baba niya at doon napamulat. _Umiiyak nanaman siya._

Tumayo siya at lumabas na. Nawala na ang kulay asul, dilaw at kahel na kulay ng langit at napalitan na ito ng itim. Sumilay na din mula dito ang isang maliwanag na buwan.

Maya maya pa’y may makislap na bagay ang umilaw mula sa kalangitan na pababa sa kung saan mang direksyon ito papunta. Alam ni Seungcheol kung ano ito.

_Hindi ako naniniwala sa ganito pero wala namang mawawala kung susubukan. Desperado na ako._

Pumikit siya at buong puso niyang binulong sa bulalakaw ang kanina pang hinihiling ng kanyang puso.

Pagdilat niya, nasa harap siya ng isang mataas na building. Pamilyar sa kanya ang lugar. Luminga linga siya at napatitig sa harap niya.

_Nasaan ako? Anong nangyare?_

Nakita niya ang sarili na nasa loob ng isang jewelry store at nagtitingin tingin ng mga alahas.

“Miss, patingin naman ako nito” sabi nung Seungcheol sa babaeng nasa harap niya. Hindi siya nakikita ng mga ito.

_Bumalik ako sa nakaraan?_

Naalala niyang bigla ang kanyang hiniling kani-kanina lang.

**_Ibalik sana siya sa araw kung saan siya nagkamali sa relasyon nila ni Jeonghan._ **

Nanghina ang kanyang mga tuhod at parang gusto niyang manlambot sa kanyang napagtanto.

_Ito ba? Dito ba ako nagkamali? Pero bakit dito? Bakit ngayong araw na ito?_

Nakita niyang may nagtext kay Seungcheol na nasa harap niya ngayon at hindi niya maiwasang makibasa. _Kailangan kong malaman ang sagot sa aking mga katanungan._

**_Mahal 🥰:_ ** _Seungcheol? Kain tayo sa labas mamaya. May sasabihin sana ako sayo._

Naalala na niya ang araw na to. Ito ang araw kung kailan bumili siya ng singsing para kay Jeonghan. 4th year anniversary nila ngayon. Hindi pa niya binabati si Jeonghan dahil may surpresa siya para sa kasintahan.

Nakibasa siyang muli sa mensahe at may isang bagay siyang ikinapagtaka.

 _“Seungcheol. Hindi Cheol. Hindi mahal. Seungcheol,”_ bulong niya sa hangin.

Ngayon niya lang ito napansin. Siguro sa sobrang kaba niya noong araw na iyon para sa surpresa niya ay hindi na niya napansin ito.

Napatitig ulit siya sa kanyang harap. Malawak na nakangiti ang Seungcheol na nakikita niya ngayon. Sobrang saya nito na para bang wala itong kahit anong dinadalang problema sa buhay. Kumikinang ang mga mata nito at kitang kita ang pagmamahal nito para sa taong nagtext sa kanya.

Tiningnan naman niya ang kanyang sarili sa salamin. Ibang ibang Seungcheol ang nakita niya. Maitim ang ilalim ng mga mata. Wala na ang kinang at buhay nito hindi katulad ng nasa harap niya.

_Kailan pa? Kailan pa nawala?_

Nakita niyang nagtype ang Seungcheol sa harap niya sa cellphone nito kaya nakibasa siyang muli.

**_Cheol_ ** _: Mahal pwedeng ngayon na tayo kumain? Miss na kita. Nasa labas na din naman ako. Hintayin na lang kita dito. I love you._

**_Mahal_ ** _🥰: Sige hintayin mo ako dyan._

Natigilan nanaman siya at nagtaka noong mabasa niya ang reply ni Jeonghan. Walang i love you too. Walang pagtawag ng “mahal”. Isang malamig na “sige” lang.

_Bakit ngayon ko lang napapansin lahat ng ito?_

Lumabas na ang Seungcheol sa harap niya kaya sinundan niya ito. Nakarating sila sa tapat ng isang restaurant.

Napatigil siya ng makita ang lugar. Isa isang nagbalik ang mga alaala ng nakaraan nila ni Jeonghan. Isa ito sa pinakamahalagang lugar para kay Seungcheol. Dito nagsimula at nabuo ang kanilang pagmamahalan ni Jeonghan. Dito nagsimulang magbago ang buhay niya. Ang lugar kung saan nakita ni Seungcheol ang taong akala niyang panghabang buhay niya.

_Papasok na sana si Seungcheol sa loob ng restaurant ng biglang may bumangga sa kanyang lalaki. Imbis na magsorry ito ay sinigawan pa siya._

_“Ano ba yan! Tumingin ka naman sa nilalakaran mo.” sigaw nito sa kanya sabay irap._

_Sisinghalan din niya sana ito pabalik ngunit ng makita niya ang lalaki ng malapitan ay natulala na lamang siya at napanganga._

_“Kuya hindi ka ba papasok? Kasi kung hindi pwedeng tumabi ka dyan? Nagmamadali ako oh!” Tinabig si Seungcheol nung lalaki pero para pa din itong istatwa na nakatayo sa tabi ng pinto._

_Manghang mangha si Seungcheol sa itsura ng lalaki kahit pa ang taray taray nito. Mapupulang labi, mapupungay na mata, matangos na ilong, buhok na sobrang lambot na parang ang sarap sarap paglaruan sa pagitan ng kanyang mga daliri._

_Nagising lamang siya sa pagkakatulala ng muling bumukas ang pinto at may pumasok na isa pang customer._

_“Nakakahiya ka Cheol. Nakakahiya ka talaga.” sa isip isip niya._

Simula noong araw na iyon, lagi na niyang inaabangan si Jeonghan sa restaurant. Nagbabakasali na magkrus muli ang landas nilang dalawa. At hindi nga siya nagkamali nang isang umaga, 1 buwan na ang nakalipas nung huli niyang nakita ang lalaki, ay muli silang nagkaharap nito.

_Kumakain si Seungcheol mag-isa sa restaurant na lagi niyang pinupuntahan sa loob ng isa buwan. Hinihintay na muling masulyapan ang lalaking hindi na mawala wala sa kanyang isipan mula noong una silang magkita nito. Linggo ngayon kaya madaming pamilya ang kumakain at maingay ang buong lugar ngunit hindi niya ito alintana dahil hanggang ngayon, iniisip pa din niya kung kailan ba muling mapapadpad dito ang lalaki._

_“Isang buwan na akong ganito. Pabalik balik dito pero wala pa din siya. Oras na ba para sumoko?” bulong niya habang tinutusok tusok ang pagkain sa harap niya._

_Memorize na ata niya ang lasa ng mga pagkain sa menu ng restaurant na ito. Araw araw ka ba naman kumain dito ee. Hindi mo pa ba matatandaan lahat?_

_“Sir, excuse me po.” napaangat naman si Seungcheol ng tingin sa babaeng nasa harap niya. Tiningnan niya ito ng nagtatanong._

_“Ahm sir, pasensya na po sa abala pero may kasama po ba kayo sa table na ito? O hinihintay na dumating? Sobrang puno po kasi kami ngayon at wala ng bakangteng upuan. Pwede po bang makishare ang isa naming customer sir?” mahabang litanya ng babae sa harap niya ngunit hindi niya ito pinansin dahil nakatutok lamang ang kanyang mga mata sa taong nasa likod nito at nakatingin sa kanya._

_Nagtama ang mata ni Seungcheol at ng lalaking kanina pa niya tinititigan at doon pa lamang, alam na ni Seungcheol na pang habang buhay silang magsasama._

_Naimagine na niya agad itong naglalakad sa altar palapit sa kanya. Tapos titira sila sa isang isla. May bahay sila sa tapat ng dagat, may 5 anak, 4 na lalaki at bunsong babae. May alaga silang 3 aso at naglalaro ang mga ito sa buhanginan kasama ang kanilang mga anak habang silang dalawa ay nakatanaw sa mga ito. Nakangiti at punong puno ng pagmamahal para sa bawat isa. Hanggang sa tatanda silang magkasama, doon pa rin nakatira sa isla, sabay tinitingnan ang paglubog ng araw nang magkahawak kamay habang hinihintay ang kanilang huling hininga._

_Naputol lamang ang pagiimagine ni Seungcheol ng magsalita ang lalaking kasama niya sa pagtanda kani-kanina lamang sa kanyang imahinasyon._

_“Excuse me? Kuya hello?” sabi nito sabay katok sa mesa para gising siya mula sa kanyang kabaliwan._

_“Ahhh yes.” tanging sagot ni Seungcheol._

_Naweirduhan naman sa kanya ang lalaki kaya tumalikod na ito at sinimulang lumakad palayo mula kay Seungcheol. Doon lang nagising mula sa kanyang pagkakatulala si Seungcheol kaya hinabol niya ito at hinila paharap sa kanya._

_“Sorry. Ang gwapo mo kasi nakakatulala- I mean may iniisip lang ako. Pasensya na talaga pero wala akong kasama kasi gusto ko ikaw lang kasama ko- ano mali, I mean wala akong kasama kaya pwede kang makishare sa mesa ko pwede na din sa buhay ko- hindi ano upo ka na dun” dere-deretsong sabi ni Seungcheol. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang init sa kanyang pisngi hanggang leeg kaya alam niyang kasing pula na siya ng kamatis._

_“Walanghiya Choi Seungcheol. Ano yun? Nakakahiya ka talaga kahit kailan! Wala na! Wala na ka nang pag-asa dyan. Nakakahiya ka talaga!” pabulong na sita ni Seungcheol sa sarili niya habang hinihila ang lalaki papunta sa mesa niya kanina._

_Nang makarating na si Seungcheol sa kanyang mesa ay doon pa lamang niya narealize na hawak hawak niya ang kamay ng lalaki kaya tiningnan niya ito at biglang binitawan na para bang napaso sa kanyang pagkakahawak._

_“Hala sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya. Ano kasi- Shit sorry talaga. Hindi ko sinasadyang hilahin ka na lang bigla. Kasi.. Ano kasi talaga..” aligagang sabi ni Seungcheol. Hindi makatingin ng deretso sa kaharap._

_“Kalma ka lang kuya. Nahinga ka pa ba? Inhale. Exhale. Ayan dahan dahan.” tumatawang sabi nito sa kanya at pinakita pa kung paano ang tamang paghinga._

_Kanina pa ba siya hindi humihinga?_

_“Ang cute mo naman. Anong pangalan mo?” tanong nito sa kanya nang nakangiti. Labas ang pantay at mapuputi nitong ngipin. Kumikinang ito sa mga mata ni Seungcheol kaya lalo lamang siyang natulala sa kaharap._

_“Tulala ka nanaman. Ano kako ang pangalan mo?” at kinaway kaway pa nito ang kanyang kamay sa harap ni Seungcheol._

_“Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol”_

Simula noong araw na iyon. Sunod sunod na ang paglabas nila Seungcheol at Jeonghan. Sinuyo, pinagsilbihan at inalalayan niya ang binata sa araw araw na ginawa ng Diyos hanggang sa sinagot siya ni Jeonghan, isang araw habang kumakain sila sa restaurant na ito mismo.

_"Hannie, how's your day?"_

_"Ayos lang naman. Sobrang dami lang ng clients today. Nakakatuyo ng utak. May isang client ako ngayon na sobrang bigat ng case niya" sabi ni Jeonghan habang tinutusok tusok lang ang pagkain sa harap niya._

_Tinitigan siyang mabuti ni Seungcheol. Mukhang pagod na pagod nga si Jeonghan ngayong araw. Malalim at malungkot ang nga mata nito ngayon._

_"Pagkatapos natin dito, ice cream tayo?" sabi ni Seungcheol nang nakangiti. Labas pa ang dimples nito._

_"Bakit? Gabi na cheol, may pasok pa tayo bukas. Next time na lang" nagtatakang tanong nito. Napagusapan kasi nila kanina na pagkatapos nilang kumain ay uuwi na sila. Late dinner na kasi ang kinakain nila ngayon._

_"Hannie naman sige na. Ako naman maghahatid sayo and promise after natin makabili ng ice cream, uuwi na tayo talaga. Pleaseee" sabi ni Seungcheol at nagpout pa ito. Para mas convincing._

_Tinitigan lang siyang mabuti ni Jeonghan "Bakit ngayon pa?"_

_Napabuntong hininga na lang si Seungcheol "Kitang kita ko kasi yung lungkot sa mata mo. Alam kong hindi ko pwedeng itanong kung ano yung case na nalulungkot ka because of confidentiality kaya papasayahin na lang kita at ididistract ng kaonti. At ice cream ang sagot dyan!" nakangiting sabi ni Seungcheol at kumikinang pa ang mga mata niya habang nakatingin kay Jeonghan._

_Tinitigan lang ni Jeonghan si Seungcheol. Unti-unting nawala ang mga ngiti ni Seungcheol sa pagaakalang nagalit na sa kanya si Jeonghan sa kakapilit niya. Babawiin na sana niya ang kanyang sinabi at papayag na umuwi na lamang sila pagkatapos nilang kumain nang biglang magsalita si Jeonghan._

_"sinasagot na kita Cheol. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita." sabi ni Jeonghan habang deretchong nakatingin kay Seungcheol. Nakangiti ito at kitang kita ang naguumapaw na pagmamahal at kasiyahan mula sa mga mata nito._

_Naestatwa naman si Seungcheol. Hindi niya alam kung bingi na ba siya o nananaginip siya. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa kanyang narinig. Matagal niya nang inaasam asam ang araw kung kailan siya sasagutin ni Jeonghan. Hindi siya makapaniwala na dumating na ang araw na iyon._

_"Seryoso ka ba dyan Hannie??" nanalalaki ang matang tanong ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan_

_"Ayaw mo ba? Sige babawiin ko na lang"_

_"Hindi!" napatayong sigaw ni Seungcheol. Pinagtitinginan na sila ngayon ng mga natitirang kumain kasama nila._

_"Huy nakakahiya. Umupo ka na."_

_Abot langit ang ngiti ni Seungcheol habang nilalapitan si Jeonghan at niyakap ang lalaki._

_"Hinding hindi ka magsisisi na pinagkatiwalaan mo ako Jeonghan. Aalagaan kita, pagsisilbihan sa araw araw. Ikaw at ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko buong buhay nating dalawa. Mahal na mahal kita Hannie"_

_Sa restaurant kung saan sila unang nagkita, dito din naganap ang matagal ng gustong gustong gawin ni Seungcheol. Ang kanilang First kiss._

Saksi ang restaurant na ito sa lahat ng mga pangyayare sa buhah nila Jeonghan at Seungcheol. Masaya, malungkot, takot, galit. Lahat na ata ng emosyon na pwede nilang maramdaman sa buong taon na magkasintahan silang dalawa ay nakita na ng restaurant na ito.

Nakita niyang papasok na ang Seungcheol na kasama niya sa loob. Naalala niya ang mga susunod na mangyayari.

_Maguusap sila ni Jeongham dito. Nagiipon siya ng lakas ng loob para magpropose sa kasintahan sa mismong oras na iyon. Nang nakakuha na ng sapat na lakas ng loob, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jeonghan at tinanong na ito. Hinihintay na lamang niya ang sagot ng kasintahan ng biglang may tumawag sa kanya. Emergency daw kaya bago pa man makasagot si Jeonghan ay umalis na siya. Sa bahay na nila napagusapan ang sagot ni Jeonghan sa proposal niya._

Ito ang naalala ni Seungcheol na nangyari sa oras na ito. Pinapanuod niya lamang itong mangyari sa harap niya ngayon.

_Nilabas na ni Seungcheol ang isang kahon at nilagay sa harap ni Jeonghan._

_"Mahal ko, 4 na taon na tayong magkasama. Sabi ko sayo noon handa akong pagsilbihan at mahalin ka habang buhay. At hanggang ngayon handa pa din akong gawin ang mga bagay na iyon. Unang kita ko pa lang sayo, nakita ko nang kasama ka hanggang sa huling hininga ng buhag ko." kinakabahang sabi ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan._

Ngayong wala na ang kabang nararamdaman niya noon, mas naging malinaw kay Seungcheol ang itsura ni Jeonghan noong mga panahon na iyon.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi niya ito napansin noong araw na iyon. _Dahil siguro kabadong kabado ako. Nakalimutan na kitang isipin._

Nakita ni Seungcheol kung paanong namutla si Jeonghan noong nilabas niya ang isang maliit na kahon mula sa bulsa niya.

Kitang kita na din niya ngayon kung paanong hindi na makatingin ng deretso sa kanya ang kasintahan habang nagsasalita siya

_"Yoon Jeonghan, mahal na mahal kita at handa na akong mahalin ka habang buhay. Sana handa ka na din. Will you marry me?"_

Kitang kita na ni Seungcheol ngayon kung gaano lalong namutla at tumamlay si Jeonghan noong binitawan na niya ang mga salitang ito.

Kitang kita na niya kung paanong hindi ito mapakali sa kanyang kinauupuan hindi dahil tuwang tuwa ito, kundi dahil takot na takot ito sa hindi niya malamang dahilan.

Maya-maya pa'y may tumawag nga kay Seungcheol katulad ng kanyang inaasahan kaya umalis na ito mula roon.

_"Hihintayin ko ang sagot mo Mahal ko" sabi ni Seungcheol bago tuluyang umalis._

Ang alam ni Seungcheol ay umalis na din si Jeonghan pagkaalis niya kaya laking gulat niya nang makitang nakaupo lamang ito doon habang tinititigan ang singsing na binigay niya para rito.

Matagal din nanatili si Jeonghan sa restaurant na iyon. Nakatulala lamang sa singsing sa harap niya. Hindi mabasa ni Seungcheol ang emosyon sa kanyang mga mata.

_Mahal ko, bakit ganyan ang mga mata? Hindi ka ba natuwa?_

Nagising lamang sa pagkatulala si Jeonghan nang tumunog ang cellphone niya.

**Soonie ☺️ calling…**

"Soonie…"

"Nasa restaurant, kakaalis lang ni Cheol…"

_Soonyoung? Siya yung nililigawan ni Jihoon. Pinakilala siya samin ni Jihoon last month lang. Nagkakausap pala sila?_

"Hindi. Hindi ko nasabi. Sasabihin ko na sana Soonie kaso—"

_Sasabihin ang ano?_

"Alam ko. Alam ko naman yun Soonyoung kaya nga desidido na akong sabihin sa kanya ngayon diba? Pero paano? Paano ko sasabihin kung bigla siyang naglabas ng singsing sa harap ko?"

_Ano ang kailangan mong sabihin mahal ko?_

Litong lito na si Seungcheol sa lahat ng kanyang naririnig mula sa kasintahan. Bago ang lahat ng ito para sa kanya. Wala siyang idea sa mga sinasabi ni Jeonghan.

Sa pagkakaalala ni Seungcheol ay ayos naman silang dalawa. Wala silang pinag-awayan at hindi pinagkaunawaan noong mga nakaraang araw bago ang kanyang proposal para dito.

Napabuntong hininga si Jeonghan bago muling sumagot kay Soonyoung "Hindi ko na alam Soonyoung. Nakatingin ako ngayon sa singsing na binigay ni Cheol pero hindi ko magawang maging masaya. Lalo lang akong naguguilty. Hindi niya ito deserve Soonyoung. Hindi niya ako deserve"

_Mahal, pagmamahal mo lang ay sapat na para sakin. Sobra sobra pa._

Umupo sa harap ni Jeonghan si Seungcheol at tinitigan itong mabuti. Hahawakan na sana niya ang mukha ng kasintahan nang mabato siya sa kanyang kinauupuan dahil sa narinig mula rito.

"Pero Soonyoung, nawala na. Nawala na yung Jeonghan na mahal na mahal din siya. Nawala na yung Jeonghan na nakikita siyang kasama hanggang sa pagtanda. Yung Jeonghan na titiisin at tatanggapin ang lahat para lang sumaya ang isang Choi Seungcheol—" umiiyak na sabi ni Jeonghan habang matiim pa ding nakatitig sa singsing sa harap niya.

"Wala na siya Soonyoung. Hindi ko na siya maibalik. Hindi ko na mahanap yung pagmamahal ko kay Seungcheol. Yung dahilan kung bakit pinili kong manatili sa tabi niya. Wala na." at tuluyan na itong humagulgol at sinara ang box.

_Jeonghan_

Hindi malaman ni Seungcheol kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Gulat? Lungkot? Sakit? Galit?

_Galit? Hindi ko kayang magalit sayo Jeonghan._

Naramdaman ni Seungcheol na parang may humihila sa kanya paalis sa lugar na iyon. Para siyang hinihigop paalis. Napapikit siya ng mariin.

Pagdilat ng kanyang mga mata ay nakita niyang nasa harap na ulit siya ng simbahan kung saan siya nagdasal at kung nasaan siya bago siya bumalik sa nakaraan.

Nanghihinang napaupo na lamang siya at isa isang nagunahan ang mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigilan.

Parang pinipiga ang puso ni Seungcheol ng mga oras na iyon. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang sakit at lungkot. Halos lamunin nito ang buo niyang pagkatao. Unti unti niyang naramdam ang pagkamanhid kanyang buong katawan. Nablangko na din ang kanyang isip.

Iyak lang si Seungcheol ng iyak na parang batang iniwan ng kanyang ina sa kalsada. Ganun kasakit. Hindi niya alam kung ilang oras siyang nakaupo lamang doon ng tumunog ang kanyang cellphone.

Hindi na sana niya ito papansinin at uuwi na lamang ng maalala niyang magkikita nga pala sila ni Jeonghan.

_Kaya ko ba? Pagkatapos ng lahat ng narinig ko. Kaya ko ba?_

Ngunit naalala niya ang sabi sa kanya ni Jihoon.

**_Kailangan niyong magusap Cheol. Para sayo, para sa ikatatahimik ng puso mo._ **

Sinagot niya ang tawag na nanginginig ang mga kamay.

"He-Hello."

"Cheol? Papunta ka na ba? Andito na kasi ako."

_Hindi ko ata kaya mahal. Parang hindi ko pa kaya._

"Hello Cheol? Naririnig mo ba ako?"

_Rinig na rinig ko Jeonghan. Rinig na rinig ko kung paanong isang taon ka nang nagtitiis makasama ako kahit hindi mo na pala ako mahal._

"Pa-papunta n-na ako"

"Teka umiiyak ka ba? Nasaan ka ba Seungcheol? Ayos ka lang ba?"

_Ikaw mahal? Ayos ka lang ba? Bakit kasi nagtiis ka lang? Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin na nahihirapan ka na pala?_

"Ayos lang ako. Papunta na."

Binaba na ni Seungcheol ang tawag bago pa siya tuluyang bumigay kay Jeonghan sa telepono.

Naglakad na papuntang restaurant si Seungcheol. Kailangan niya ng mas madami pang oras para makapagisip. Para matanggap at intindihin lahat ng narinig at nalaman niya.

Alam niyang hindi sapat ang iilan lamang minuto na paglalakad pero kung kaya niyang mas pabagalin pa ang oras ng pagpunta kay Jeonghan, kanina pa niya ginawa.

Mula sa labas ng restaurant, nakita niya si Jeonghan sa loob. Nakaupo sa paborito nilang pwesto—yung malapit sa bintana.

Saksi ang restaurant na ito sa love story nilang dalawa. Hindi niya inakalang magiging saksi din ito sa pagtatapos nilang dalawa.

Desedido na si Seungcheol, kung hindi na siya mahal ni Jeonghan, siya na lang ang magmamahal dito ng sobra sobra. Liligawan niya ulit ito. Susuyuin. Hanggang sa mahanap nitong muli ang pagmamahal nito sa kanya.

Kahit gaano katagal, handa si Seungcheol hintayin na bumalik muli sa kanya si Jeonghan. Ang kanyang mahal.

"Cheol. Bakit ganyan itsura mo? Umiyak ka ba?"

"Mahal" hinawakan ni Seungcheol ang kamay ni Jeonghan "Mahal na mahal kita" nginitian pa niya ito ng buong puso.

"Seungcheol" inalis ni Jeonghan ang pagkakahawak ni Seungcheol sa kanyang mga kamay.

"May kailangan akong sabihin sayo. Matagal ko na dapat itong sasabihin kaso hindi—"

Lumakas lalo ang kabog ng puso ni Seungcheol.

_Hindi pwede. Hindi ko kaya!_

"Jeonghan! Kahit ano pang yang sasabihin mo hindi na mahalaga. Basta mahal na mahal kita. Magumpisa tayong muli. Liligawan ulit kita, susuyuin. Jeonghan please balik na lang tayo sa simula mahal."

"Seungcheol hindi mo naiintindihan. Sinubukan ko. Sinubukan kong bumalik sa umpisa. Sinubukan kong alalahanin lahat ng nararamdaman ko para sayo simula noong umpisa. Isang taon! Isang taon kong sinubukan, isang taon kong nilabanan. Pero wala talaga Seungcheol. Wala na talaga." titig na titig nitong sabi kay Seungcheol.

Parang mga matatalim na kutsilyo na unti unting humihiwa sa puso at pagkatao ni Seungcheol ang mga salitang binitiwan ni Jeonghan.

"Ako ba? Ako ba ang may kasalanan? May mali ba sakin? Magbabago ako mahal pangako. Magbabago ako para sayo." kulang na lang ay lumuhod na si Seungcheol sa harap ni Jeonghan para hindi siya nito iwan.

"Ayaw mo ba sa bahay natin? Sa trabaho ko? Maghahanap ako ng bagong bahay natin mahal. Gusto mo magresign na din ako sa trabaho ko. Gagawin ko lahat mahal. Wag mo lang akong iwan. Mahalin mo lang ako ulit."

"Seungcheol naman. Wag mong ibaba ang sarili mo para sakin. Walang mali sayo. Ako. Ako ang may kulang. Ako ang may kasalanan. Hindi ikaw Cheol. Wag mong isiping ikaw please"

"Hindi ko kaya Jeonghan. Hindi ko kakayaning gumising sa umaga araw araw na hindi ka kasama. Hindi ko kakayaning umuwi gabi gabi na walang ikaw na sasalubong sakin. Hindi ko kayang mabuhay ng wala ka Jeonghan. Hindi ko na alam kung paano." lumuhod na si Seungcheol sa harap ni Jeonghan.

Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga natitirang tao sa restaurant pero walang pakialam si Seungcheol, kailangan niyang mabawi si Jeonghan ngayong gabi o tuluyan na itong mawawala sa kanya.

_Hindi ko kaya._

"Seungcheol patawad peri pagod na ako. Pagod na pagod na akong subukang mahalin ka ulit. Pagod na pagod na akong makonsensya araw araw dahil hindi ko na kayang suklian ang pagmamahal mo sakin. Pagod na pagod na ako Seungcheol. Sakal na sakal na ako. Kaya parang awa mo na din. Pakawalan mo na ako" lumuhod na din si Jeonghan sa harap ni Seungcheol at tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigilan.

Parehong walang pakialam sa mga matang nakatingin sa kanila. Parehong determinadong makuha ang gusto nila ngayong gabi.

Si Seungcheol na gustong mabawi si Jeonghan at si Jeonghan na gusto nang kumawala kay Seungcheol.

Parehong determinado ngunit sa magkaibang dahilan.

Nang makita ni Seungcheol na nagmamakawa na si Jeonghan, bigla siyang natauhan.

_Ganun na ba kita pinapahirapan mahal ko? Ganun mo na ba kagustong lumayo sakin para magmakaawa ka na din ng ganito?_

Itinayo ni Seungcheol si Jeonghan at pinaupo. Durog na durog ang puso niya. Hindi para sa pagmamahal niyang kahit kailan ay hindi na masusuklian kung hindi dahil kay Jeonghan na pagod na pagod ng subukan siyang mahalin.

_Patawad mahal ko. Malaya ka na._

"Jeonghan, mahal na mahal kita. Sobrang mahal na mahal kita na hindi ko kakayaning mabuhay ng wala ka. Pero mas hindi ko kakayanin na makita kang nahihirapan. Lalo na kung dahil sakin." nakayukong sabi ni Seungcheol. Hindi kayang tingnan ang lalaking ilang sandali lamang ay mawawala na sa buhay niya.

"Sobrang mahal kita kaya ibibigay ko ang gusto mo. Sa oras na umalis ka sa lugar na ito. Malaya ka na. Papalayain na kita mahal ko."

"Pero lagi mong tatandaan na sa pag-alis mo, buong puso kong ipapabaon ang pagmamahal ko para sayo. Iyong iyo lang ako Jeonghan. Mahal mo man o hindi na."

_Isa.._

_Dalawa.._

_Tatlo.._

"Im sorry Seungcheol. Im really sorry"

_Apat.._

Tuluyan na ngang umalis si Jeonghan sa restaurant na iyon. Tuluyan na din itong umalis sa buhay ni Seungcheol.

Napapikit at napangiti na lamang ng mapait si Seungcheol.

_Hindi mo man lang pinaabot ng lima mahal. Ganun mo na ba ako kagustong iwan?...._

Napadilat at napabalikwas ng bangon si Seungcheol. Hinawakan nito ang pisngi at napagtantong may luha rito. .

_Napanaginipan nanaman kita mahal ko. Patawad._

Tumayo na si Seungcheol mula sa pagkakahiga at tiningnan ang Kalendaryong nasa may pintuan ng kanyang kwarto.

_Kaya pala. Ngayon pala yun._

Nag-ayos na lamang siya dala ang bigat at sakit sa kanyang puso sa loob ng maraming taon.

_5 taon na pala mahal. 5 taon na mula ng iwan mo akong tuluyan._

Sumakay si Seungcheol sa kanyang sasakyan at nagdrive sa lugar na kahit yata nakapikit siya ay kayang kaya niyang puntahan. Ang lugar kung saang nagsilbing tahanan at kalinga niya simula ng iwan siya ni Jeonghan.

"Oh sir, bibisita po ulit kayo?? Napapadalas ahh" bati sa kanya ng Guard. Kilalang kilala na siya nito.

Araw araw ba namang pumunta si Seungcheol dito sa loob ng 5 taon, hnd pa ba siya makikilala ng Guard?

"Anniversary kasi."

Tinanguan naman siya nung Guard. Na parang naiintindihan nito ang sakit at pighati na dala dala niya sa loob ng 5 taon.

"Mahal ko andito nanaman ulit ako. 5 taon na simula ng iwan mo ako. Sana napatawad mo na ako, dahil hanggang ngayon hindi ko pa din mapatawad sarili ko."

Tinanggal ni Seungcheol ang mga tuyong dahon na nagkalat sa ibabaw ng pangalan ni Jeonghan.

"Hindi. Mahal, wag mo pala akong patawarin. Hindi ko deserve ang kapatawaran mo mahal ko. Wag na wag mo akong papatawarin hanggat hindi tayo nagkikitang muli ha?"

Humiga si Seungcheol katabi ng pangalan ni Jeonghan at mariinv tinitigan ang maliwanag na kalangitan.

Sa sobrang liwanag nito, para bang ngumingiti sa kanya ang mga anghel sa langit at sinasabing magiging maayos din ang lahat.

"Ikaw ba ang may gawa nito Jeonghan? Ang ganda ganda ng langit. Parang ikaw, pero hindi ko ito deserve Han. Hindi ko ito deserve lalo na at ako ang dahilan kung bakit tuluyan ka nang nawala sa buhay ko. Sa buhay namin."

Naalala nanaman ni Seungcheol ang tunay na nangyare noong gabing tuluyan nang nakipaghiwalay si Jeonghan sa kanya.

_Nakaluhod si Seungcheol sa harap ni Jeonghan at nagmamakaawa. "Jeonghan please hindi ko kaya! Gagawin ko ang lahat sabihin mo lang"_

_"Tumayo ka dyan Seungcheol, ayoko na. Pagod na pagod na ako please! Pakawalan mo na ako" tumayo na si Jeonghan sa pagkakaupo at akmang aalis na ng hilahin ulit ito ni Seungcheol at niyakap ng mahigpit._

_"May mali ba akong nagawa ha? May kulang ba? Nasobrahan ba ako? Han naman sabihin mo sakin! Aayusin ko. Ayusin natin please. Isang pagkakataon pa please! Jeonghan!"_

_Kinalas ni Jeonghan ang pagkakayakap ni Seungcheol sa kanya at tinulak ito "Wala Seungcheol! Hindi na kita mahal. Please, tama na!" lakad takbo ito habang papalabas ng restaurant kung nasaan sila._

_Alam naman ni Seungcheol iyon, pinakita na sa kanya nung bulalakaw pero hindi niya kayang mawala si Jeonghan sa kanya kaya kumapit pa din siya. Kakapit siya kahit gaano panv kaliit na pag-asa ang kinakapitan niya._

_Hinabol ni Seungcheol si Jeonghan. Nakita niya itong papatawid na, ngunit may isang mabilis na sasakyan ang biglang sumulpot sa kanan nito._

_Hindi maintindihan ni Seungcheol kung ano ang kanyang nakita. Basta ang alam lamang niya ay maingay ang kanyang paligid. Nagkukumpulan ang mga tao sa may tawiran at wala na doon si Jeonghan._

_Narinig niya ang ambulansya at ang mga hiyawan ng mga tao. Nang mahawi ang kumpulan ay doon lamang niya nakita ang kanyang hinahanap._

_Si Jeonghan, sinasakay sa stretcher, dugo. Madaming madaming dugo._

_Wala sa wisyong naglakad si Seungcheol papalapit kay Jeonghan. Tinatawag ang pangalan nito._

_"Jeonghan."_

_"Yoon Jeonghan!"_

_"Sir pasensya na po bawal po kayo dito"_

_Tinabig ni Seungcheol ang humarang sa kanya._

_"Yoon Jeonghan! Mahal!"_

_Hindi akalain ni Seungcheol na iyon na pala ang huling araw na makikita niya si Jeonghan._

_Kung sana hindi na siya nagmatigas pa. Kung sana pinagbigyan niya na lamang ito. Sana.._

"Patawarin mo ako mahal kung sobra akong naging makasarili noong araw na iyon. Kung sana hinayaan na lamang kita. Sana andito ka pa din."

Tumulo nanaman ang mga luha sa mata ni Seungcheol "Sana andito ka pa kahit hindi na sa piling ko. Basta alam kong andito ka at pwede pa din kitang makita. Hindi ganitong hanggang sa alaala na lamang kita nayayakap. Ang daya mo naman mahal ee"

"Pero mas madaya ka." tinuro ni Seungcheol ang ngayo'y madilim ng langit. "Oo ikaw. Binigyan mo nga ako ng chance makita kung saan ako nagkamali, pero bakit binawi mo naman agad siya sakin? Ang daya daya mo!"

Nakakita nanaman si Seungcheol ng bulalakaw nang gabing iyon.

_Dinaya mo na ako noon. Sana naman ngayon, pagbigyan mo ulit ako. Kahit sa huling pagkakataon na lamang._

Pumikit si Seungcheol ng mariin at muling humiling sa bulalakaw.

_Sana maulit muli ang ating masayang nakaraan. Mahal pa rin kita Jeonghan. Mahal pa rin kita._

WAKAS

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Sa lahat ng nakaabot hanggang dito sa dulo sobrang thank you! Pasensya na kung ang daming kulang ng story na to. First time ko pa lang! Sana may second time pa. Anyways, sa lahat ng nagtyagang basahin to. Sobrang thank you! 
> 
> Sa nagbigay nung prompt sana magcomment ka. Gusto kong malaman opinyon mo about sa story. Whether maganda man yan or hindi pleaseeeeee 😭😭. Thank you!!


End file.
